A Cinderella Story
by Elsa Laufeyson
Summary: This Story is a retelling of the Cinderella fairytale in a modern setting, with Elsa Kae, the daughter of a famous actor with ambitions to become a singer and a dancer, taking the role of Cinderella. Tom Hiddleston, a famous celebrity taking on a tour to Korea, Seoul to meet his fans in Korea for his role as Loki in Thor the Dark world, taking the role of the prince.


Hi Fanfic readers! What's up! This story I've made was inspired by the Interview of Tiffany Hwang and Tom Hiddleston, a Cinderella story (2004), suddenly its magic (2012) and Another Cinderella story (2008). I love Tiffany and Tom so much, I think they are so cute together! The way they spoke to each other in the interview, it's like they show so much chemistry, so I hope you like my fanfic... But first I will show the cast and characters and the synopsis of the story...ENJOY!

**Synopsis:**

_This Story is a retelling of the Cinderella fairytale in a modern setting, with Elsa Kae, the daughter of a famous actor with ambitions to become a singer and a dancer, taking the role of Cinderella. Kim Hye-sun, Elsa's only friend as her fairy godmother. Kang Chang-young, taking the role of the stepmother. Lee and Choi as the two stepsisters and Tom Hiddleston, a famous celebrity taking on a tour to Korea, Seoul to meet his fans in Korea for his role as Loki in Thor the Dark world, taking the role of the prince. A masquerade ball substitutes for the ball, with the role of the glass slipper filled by a Mp3 player._

**Characters:**

Tiffany Hwang as _Elsa Kae_ - She is Cinderella in the story, her mother was a dancer and died when she was a baby and her father was a famous actor then he married her stepmother. Kang, her Stepmother took her in. Kang and her twin daughters made her their maid and Kang's assistant and they treat her horribly.

Tom Hiddleston as _Himself_ - He is the Prince Charming in the story, Tom is a famous actor as Loki from Thor and is taking on a tour on Korea, Seoul. He falls in love with Elsa after they dance on a masquerade ball.

Lee Hye-young as _Kang Chang-young_ - The evil stepmother in the story, Kang is a washed up actress and took in Elsa after her mother died and makes Elsa her maid and an assistant.

Min Young-won as _Lee Chang-young_ - one of the evil stepsister characters, She has braces and often fights with her sister, she is one of the big fans of Tom Hiddleston. Lee is the weirder one out of two.

Gook Ji-Yeon as _Choi Chang-young_ - one of the evil stepsisters. She is Lee's twin sister. She is one of the big fans of Tom Hiddleston. Choi is the dumbest one of the Two.

Jessica Jung as _Kim Hye-sun_ - is a South korean singer and Elsa's best friend. She is the fairy god mother character and helps her out throughout her life.

Kim Joon as _Song Woo-bin_ - Tom's friend and "manager". He starts a relationship with Kim and is a skilled dancer and a singer.

Florence Colgate as _Natalia Faroush_ - She is a theatre actress, Natalia is jealous of Elsa and her dance abilities. She is also a dancer. She is Lee and Choi's "Best Friend" even though she is terrible to them. She is infatuated with Tom and was trying to have a relationship with him.

Chris Hemsworth as _Himself_ - He is Tom's closest friend, Chris is also a famous actor as Thor and was invited by Tom taking on a Tour with him in korea, Seoul.

Rick Yune as _Sung Kae -_ He is the beloved father of Elsa and was a famous actor in korea. He married Lee Chang -young and had two step daughters. He died on a plane crash while going on a trip to New York for his acting contract.

**Prologue**

_**~This scene takes place in korea, seoul~**_

_Once upon a time there lived a little girl and her widowed father...There was girl named Elsa, a beautiful little girl, beloved by all of her neighbors, she lived in a beautiful mansion with her beloved father as they sat at the swinging bench near their home watching the sunset._

"Father it's beautiful!" Elsa smiled widely when her father gave her a music box which she opened it and sounded with a beautiful melody _(the song is Constant as the stars above by Barbie)_ . She hugged her father tightly and kissed him in the cheek.

"I knew you would love it" Her father replied with a smile as hugged his daughter back as they looked at the view as the sun went down.

"Come on Elsa, let's go inside" he said as they got up from the bench and went back towards their home. They went inside their home as Elsa ran upstairs holding with her now favorite music box, her father was about to follow her until he heard a telephone rang, he ran downstairs as he reached the telephone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Oh Mr. Kae, it's me, Tae-woo remember?"

"Tae-woo, my friend, how are you?" he asked smiling

"Fine, I'm so happy I called you, and I've got some good news" Tae-woo replied with an excited expression on his face.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"The director in New York wants you to sign an acting contract in his next film!" he shouted on the phone making her father pulled away from the phone on his ear, but he was surprised and happy that for the first on his life he was signed a contract from another country.

"W-what? Are you serious? I am added from his film!"

"Yes, I am serious, the director would happily be accepted if you are in!"

W-well, ok, Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening!" He smiled widely as his heart beating very fast and was excited. "When will I meet him?" he asked

"On the 15th day of March, and you will have to go abroad to New York before the deadline" Tae-woo replied

"So that's two months" he said

"Yeah, congratulations, Mr. Kae"

"Thank you" He replied as he put down the telephone and went upstairs then towards Elsa's room. He knocked on the door of her room as he heard a voice inside the room.

"Come in" Elsa said with a sweet child like voice of a ten year old.

"Hey sweetheart" he said as he open the door , her room beautifully decorated with the color of cream pink wall, her bed was a queen size and the pillows had ruffles on each side and was filled with stuff toys on both sides, she also has large doll house on the left side of her bed, walked towards her and sat on the side of her bed.

"Hi daddy" she said happily as ran towards to her bed beside her father.

"you look clean tonight" he teased her while he pinched her nose lightly.

"Of course, I'm clean, do you still think I would be like Stinky Pete!" she laughed humorously.

"No, I'm just thinking that you are still haven't changed your clothes and not taking bath sometimes" he replied and smiled widely.

"Oh" Elsa puts her finger in the side of her cheek making a cute face to her dad until something is in her mind.

"Hey, where are you going Elsa?" he asked as she moved to the side of her bed then opens the drawer and took out a storybook and went beside to her father.

"Can you read me a story, please daddy?" she said while she handed the storybook to her father to plead him to read her favorite book.

"Oh, a Cinderella story, again? Have we been reading this like a hundred times? he said as he raised an eyebrow with an amused look on his face. Elsa clasped her hands together begging her father to read.

"Please..."She said with an innocent cute voice and gave him a puppy dog face. Her father looked at her feeling pity and shook his head smirking at his daughter as he leaned his head on the back.

"Alright!Alright!Alright! I'll read you your favorite story! he said while laughing as Elsa bounce with Joy and said"Yay!" then sat beside her father, puts her head on his shoulder and opens the book then begins to read the story.

"Once upon a time...There lived a beautiful little girl...and her widowed father..."

_**2 months later, March 13, 1999**_

_It was an afternoon at seoul._

_Shops were open, cars pass by, and people are walking freely at every sidewalk._

Elsa and her father were sat in a limousine where they will be meeting someone that Elsa was curiously thinking on where will they be meeting this someone else , they were waiting for the green light to start. Elsa wore a purple t-shirt with a glittered silver star in the middle, blue jeans and lavender colored sneakers with violet and yellow flowers, she turned her head to her father , he wears a sky blue shirt with long sleeves , a black jacket and black grey pants, who was on the window side looking at the view.

"Daddy, who will I be meeting with this mysterious person you are talking about?" she asked with a curious look in her face. Her father turned his head looking at Elsa with a smirk on his face.

"It's a surprise, Elsa, remember?" He replied with a smile as Elsa nodded when the green light starts to pop, the car proceed on moving as they found a restaurant where they will have meeting, the limo parked on the side as they got out of the limo. He approaches to Elsa, puts his hand on her shoulder and kneeled in front of her.

"Elsa, remember, be nice to our guest, ok?"

"Of course daddy, I'm always nice to other people" she replied with a smile.

" *laughs* Ok! my little angel, now lets go inside" he said as he stood up and walks forward to the entrance of the restaurant. Elsa was a little bit nervous to meet someone that she didn't know, but she was also curious to meet the person that her father wanted to introduce with. The owner of the restaurant walks forward to greet the guests with a gentleman pose.

"Oh Mr. Kae, it is an honor to meet with you" he bowed his head to the special guest as her father nodded, then the man turned to face his daughter and smiled kindly then gestures his hand at her.

"And this must be your lovely daughter"

"Yes" he replied

"So two seats perhaps?" the man asked while he raised his finger pointing at the honored guests.

"Uh no, we need a table with five seats" her father replied

"Ok, follow me" the man replied as he gestured to let them follow to their seats, the man showed the table and moves the seat for Elsa to sit in a gentleman manner. Elsa turned to the man and said " thank you" with a angelic smile on her face and the man smiled back then nodded to her and her father as he also thanked the man.

"So dad, I was wondering, who is this mystery person you were talking about?" she asked with a curious look.

" Well-" he was about to explain when the owner of the restaurant interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt your discussion, but your guests are here, shall I bring them here now?" the man asked

"Yes, please" Her father replied as they saw someone walk towards along with the two little girls around Elsa's age.

A woman with a wavy black hair and a heavy make up, in her mid 20s who was wearing a Victoria's secret pink faux wrap dress, leopard printed shoulder bag and 5 inch high heeled shoes.

"Hi honey, I've missed you" She said in her pitched voice, as she gestured her daughters to come forward.

"Kang, my darling" he said with a smile as he kissed her in the cheek " And these must be your beautiful daughters" the two girls nodded at him with a smile. Kang raises her to introduce her daugthers.

"This is my _"special"_ Lee" Lee wore a red mod medina swing dress with red, white and black flowers, below her knees and white flat shoes, she curtsied lightly as Kang continued "And this is my _"lovely"_ Choi " Choi wore a cherry Berber floral twirl dress with white flowers all over, below her knees, she curtsied low as Lee rolled her eyes with a annoyance. Kang gently clasped her together, noting that she was finished.

"And this must be _"dear"_ Elsa" she smiled lightly as Elsa nodded and smiled back to her then she continued.

"Your father has told me many "adorable" things about you" Kang said with a high pitched voice as she continued "I was also an actress like your father, you know, I'm Kang and its nice to meet my dear Elsa, sweetheart" her father shyly smiled with acceptance as he rubbed his daughter head gently.

"Indeed I have, so what will we be having to today?"

All of them started to take their seats as they begin to chat, except the two daughters of Kang were nagging with each other as Elsa made an amused on her face, when the two girls noticed they glared at her with a mean look on their faces. They both whispered a little so that the parents won't hear.

"What's so funny _"dear"_ Elsa? Lee said with a bitter look in her face as Choi begins mimic her sister as well.

"Yeah! What's so funny "dear" Elsa?" Choi shaked her head with the same look as Lee.

"N-nothing it's just you two-" Elsa replied but didn't finish her sentence when Lee was about to speak.

"Listen hear, dorky, we don't care if you are the daughter of a famous actor like our mom who is more famous than you dad, so beat it!" Lee said with a mean look and puts out her tongue then making her feel defeated then proceeds on eating her food, Choi mimic the look of her sister as she started eating.

Elsa puts her head then looks at the window side _"Well, as long my dad is happy so will I" then proceeds eating her food._

_**the next day, March 14, 1999**_

_**~Seoul Air Base~**_

Elsa and her father along with Kang and her daughters went out of the Limo as the driver opens the back of the car to get the luggage of her father. The driver gave the Luggage to him and puts his hand on the front tip of his hat then nodded as her father nodded him back. Her father faced his _"new wife" _and walked towards to her.

"I will be back soon, ok? promise me you will take care of Elsa for me, will you?" Her asked her with a concerned look and looks into eyes waiting for her answer.

"Of course, I will" Kang replied when her tear fell from her eye as Elsa's father smiled and kissed her in the lips then looks at his stepdaughters and gave them a hug after that, he walked towards to Elsa as he saw her crying still holding the music box tightly into her chest that he gave her and kneeled in front of her.

"Do you have to go, daddy?" she asked while crying hard.

"Oh you know I have to go sweetie, I promise I will come back" he replied

"Daddy, please don't go" she cried even harder as her father puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise I will come back" He said wiped her tears and continued "Here's the thing, when I get back home, I'll take you to Disneyland, just you and me, how is that sound?" he smiled as puts his thumb in her cheek rubbing it softly. Elsa nodded up and down smiled widely.

"Ok daddy"

"Ok" he whispered and gave her a hug until a tear went out from his eye hinting that he will miss his daughter very much. Elsa hugged him tighter not wanting to let him go, for a short moment he lets go of her and kisses her in her forehead.

"I love you, Elsa, my little princess" he said with a smile.

"I love you too, daddy" she replied as she holds her music tightly.

"Remember when I'm gone, play the music box and look into the stars because I will be there for you no matter what, I will always be there for you"

Elsa nodded to him as her father now walks to the entrance of the airport, he looks back for a moment to look at his family once more then looks at Elsa with a wave of goodbye as she waved back to him. Elsa sees him no more as she and her new family went back into the Limo and back home.

_**One day after, March 15 1999**_

_**~At the mansion~**_

_**Kang and her daughters now lived in Elsa's home since she is now the wife of Sung Kae.**_

Elsa woke up in the morning, she was wearing a baby blue night gown for little girls with two braid hair and blue ribbons in the end of the braid, stretching her whole as she ran down to the stairs to eat her break fast, her favorite nanny named " _Nana ( Elsa prefer her Aunt Nana)" _She usually took care of her as baby. Nana prepared a breakfast for Elsa as she saw ran downstairs.

"Good morning, Aunt Nana!" she smiled widely as she ran towards the table and takes her seat.

"Good morning, Elsa, you've been good this morning?" Nana asked

"Yeah" she replied

Kang and her daughters went down stairs to go to the dining hall, Kang wears only her white bra, underwear and a white robe which has printed flowers on it. Lee wore a Laura Dare Girls Pink long sleeve nylon pajama gown and wore a pigtail with a hello kitty on two side of her hair while Choi wore a Sara's print girls green and pink puffed sleeved night gown and wore a pony tail on the right of her hair with same clip like her sister, Lee.

"Good morning, Elsa" Kang greeted her with a smiled on her face.

"Good morning" Elsa greeted her back.

Kang nodded as she asked to open the TV to watch the news.

"Nana, open the TV, please"

Nana did what she said when she opened TV until something terrible has heard from the news. The woman in the news wearing a formal grey outfit was reporting on the news.

_We have received some breaking news, Ladies and Gentleman, for the famous actor, Sung kae was killed in a plane crash along with the other passengers onboard in New York when a thunder strikes on the plane where Sung Kae was on board, many of the people mourned for his unexpected death..._

Everyone was silent, when their faces were in shocked and in grief as Kang widens her eyes with tears falling out of her cheek and covers mouth with her hand as she fell on her seat grieving for her husband's death. Elsa looked at news and saw a plane was burned where her father was on board, her eyes begin to water and cried then runs outside of her home sitting on a swinging bench where she and her father had always sat. She cried very hard and hugged herself for a moment, she never thought this would happen, her father now gone, she cannot bear it, her heart torned into pieces. Her father was her best friend, brother and a loving father who is always there for her when he promised her mother he will look after. Nana looked for Elsa and saw her in a swinging bench as she walk towards and faced Elsa. Her eyes were red because she cried very hard, her voice was husky and hard to speak from her mouth and her cheeks were blushing pink. Nana kneeled in front of her and puts down her head.

"I am so sorry, Elsa, for your loss" Nana said when her tear fell from her eye, but Elsa didn't speak as she hugged her nanny and she hugged her back.

_**~In the middle of the night~**_

_**Elsa was in her room sitting in front of the window holding a music box and a storybook.**_

It was late at night where the stars have grown bright, the cold wind blew from the window where Elsa sat holding a music where she looked at the beautifully carved wood music that her father as she opened it when the sad melody was tuned. She looked into stars where she remembers her father's words.

_"Remember when I'm gone, play the music box and look into the stars because I will be there for you no matter what, I will always be there for you" _Her father's voice begins to faded. Elsa sang when the music box was played.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shinning in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help... you make...your dreams...come true..._

She looked into stars where a shooting has fallen and smiled sadly when she went into her bed putting the music box and a storybook in her side hugging both of them until a tear fell from eye, she murmured in a soft voice saying "I love you daddy" then closes her eyes.


End file.
